Chad's UnReal Reality
by mediahotspot.byethost4.com
Summary: Chad has a dream which leaves him longing for Sonny, little does he know she wants him too. What happens when this dream turns into a reality. Multi-Chapter. Rated K . My first fan-fic! First chapter - Filler.


* * *

**My First FanFic! What do ya think? P.S There' s a twist in the next chapter!  
**

**Please visit my forum : ./forum**

**ENJOY!! (My forum and my story :D)  
**

* * *

_Chapter 1. Summer Dreamin'_

_No POV_

**"Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision.' - St Augustine**

_Chad grunted as his hard fist came into contact with plump skin. There was a thump as Brandon fell the floor, limp and lifeless. Chad spat vehemently at Brandon's feet and then turned to face Sonny. Sonny gasped with admiration and closed in on Chad. Slowly he leaned in mirroring Sonny..._

'CHADDY' Chelsea yelled in his ear 'Wake UP'

Chad groaned as his little sister bounced up and down on his king size bed. Woken up from a beautiful dream did not make Chad happy.

'Nobody wakes up Chad Dylan Cooper, you think this beauty easy to come by' he grunted as he slowly turned over to face his 5 year old angelic sister. Then he saw her eyes, and softened. Yes Chad a weak spot. Okay maybe two. Chelsea and Sonny. That would stay between him and the two massive poster sized images of him on his wall. Yawning slightly, Chad reached over to his phone and scrolled through his contacts. Sifting through, the annoying, ugly and worst of all the 4 'randoms' he hated his fingers rested on one name. Sonny.

Ushering his giggling sister out of the room, he pressed dial.

After 3 rings, a bright voice answered the phone.

'Hey Chad!'

'Sonny, How's it going?'

'It's not.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, I'm sad and I need to hang out with someone to take my mind of things.' Sonny coughed

'Starbucks in 5?'

'Deal'

Chad sighed happily

'Chad?'

'Yeah?'

'One favour,' he could sense her grinning at the end of the phone 'Leave CDC at home'

'I'll see.'

Chad strutted in to Starbucks, winking at the ladies as they blushed. Chad was perfect, casual in stone washed jeans, a white tee then to top off the look a waistcoat with converse_. _Chad looked around in my sunglasses until he spotted Sonny, smiling and looking content obviously texting one of her friends, Maybe was wearing a short denim miniskirt, a white tee with a tie, a trilby hat and some knee length converse. She waved when she saw Chad who had sauntered over to her and sat next to her, casually putting his arm around her. She grabbed her phone and rapidly texting. To who, Chad didn't know. All Chad knew was she was texting in the presence of Chad Dylan Cooper!

'CDC What it do?!' Rang from Chad's pocket. Chad reached for his phone as Sonny rolled her eyes. He read his, quickly checking who it was from then grinned at Sonny

_C'mon, Let's Go! _It read.

Chad quickly ran to the desk and ordered a chocolate cookie and Chocolate Crème Frappuccino for Sonny and Vanilla Crème Frappuccino for himself. Sonny's favorites. Drinks in hand, Chad grabbed her with his free hand (Chad Dylan Cooper can do the impossible) and dragged her into the sunshine.

She pulled him back into the booth and we sipped our drinks like a couple should, laughing, joking and flirting. Chad took off his sunglasses and leaned in to wipe some froth off her nose. She giggled (stupid cute) and he smirked. Today was perfect so far, so perfect. So perfect nobody minded the paparazzi looking through the window. So perfect, nobody worried about the candid's they were capturing.

After their drinks Chad led her to my convertible and she jumped over the door into the driver's seat. She patted the seat next to her for Chad, which he accepted and sped off towards Chad's home.

Chad shut the door behind him then locked his bedroom door from the outside. Walking into the lounge where Sonny was reclining he grinned.

'Whoa, Munroe – make yourself at home'

Sonny grinned and beckoned Chad closer. He leaned over the head of the sofa looking expectantly. Sonny leaned in slowly and gave him a short kiss. Chad pulled away.

'Let's do this properly' he taunted huskily, taking a step closer and into the sofa next to Sonny.

* * *

**My First FanFic! What do ya think? P.S There' s a twist in the next chapter!  
**

**Please visit my forum : ./forum**

**Mwah! Love ya!**


End file.
